


Undoing my Mistakes

by Useless_Lesbian_98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Lesbian_98/pseuds/Useless_Lesbian_98
Summary: Set during Episode 3.18 where Mynx is helping Kara save her friendship with Lena.What if Kara found a way to make it better? The perfect moment for her to reveal to Lena that she is Supergirl. But life is never that easy for her, especially when it comes to Lena, she should have learned by now. Will her life finally start looking better or the changes in the timeline will affect her in other ways?
Kudos: 3





	Undoing my Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, please bare with me while I correct any mistakes. Hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my main language so please be patient with my mistakes. I have the outline of about two chapters, if by chance I get good reviews on this, I will continue working on the story. For now, enjoy.

Kara knows this moment is important, that she needs to change the outcome of it. But instead of going straight to the moment, Lena tries to give her the kryptonite in hope of aiding in the fight against Reign, she decides that what comes after is more important. Having Mynx send her back to a time not long after that conversation, she heads straight to where she is sure she will find Lena

Flying by L-Corp and making sure Lena is in her office, she softly lands on the balcony and knocks on the door.

“Come to reprimand me once again, Supergirl?” Lena says in a cold tone while already heading for the liquor cabinet. She poured herself some whiskey and took a seat in her chair, she motioned for Supergirl to come in. 

“I have actually come to apologize, Miss Luthor, for the things I have said and done in the past. I have also come to tell you something important about me, something you need to know about who I am. I know you are not a villain, I can see the good in you. I was just surprised about the whole situation, and of course, scared of what it means for someone to be capable of creating the one thing that can destroy me- Kara starts explaining slowly- I know what we Kryptonians are capable of doing, and I know that even though me and my cousin have decided to use our powers to help and protect those around us, not everyone will be the same. After what happened with my Aunt, what I did under the influence of Red Kryptonite, the fight I got into with Kal-El when Rhea manipulated him into believing I was General Zod, I know we can be dangerous and capable of destruction. Of everyone I know, I know I can trust you to make the right decision if it comes to it, if, by whatever reason, I turn against humanity, I know you will step up and protect them. For that I am glad it was you and not someone else who managed to create kryptonite.”

At this statement, Lena looked confused and asked: “After all the animosity and distrust you have shown me, why now, so out of the blue, have you decided to trust me?”

Kara sighs heavily “That is the second thing I wanted to tell you about. You see Lena, I trust and believe in you. I have from the start. I know you Lena,”

Before she could continue Lena scoffs and says “yeah, right”.

“I know who you are and what you want above all else, is to protect this planet and its people. I know it might be hard to believe but there is a reason for it, I know you.” 

Lena starts looking a little impatient “Get to the point Supergirl, I have a business to run and a friend to save”.

“My name is Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton. People on Earth know me as Supergirl, but those closest to me know me as “ using superspeed, Kara changes into her civilian outfit sans the glasses “Kara Danvers.”

Lena looks enraged. “Lena, please do not be bad, I have been meaning to tell you, it is just, with everything happening, I kept putting it off thinking it was not the right time. But then I realized that I was doing it for my own selfish reasons. With you, I could always be me, there were no expectations, no need to pretend to be something I am not. And even though I am Supergirl and Kara Danvers, I am none at the same time. I have come to separate them both completely. Each is its own character, I have pretended for so long that I was not sure who I was anymore. But Lena, you have given me a chance to figure that out. I know who I am because of you. Please don’t hate me, you are my best friend”

Standing now right in front of Kara, she felt the tears threatening to spill. ”Please leave. I do not wanna see you right now. How can you ask me not to be mad when you have been lying to me from the beginning? You know how many times I have been betrayed. You would have told me sooner. We could have helped Sam sooner, together, but no. And here I thought, a Super and a Luthor working together. I cannot trust you any longer. Leave Kara. Now” With that she turned around, waiting for Supergirl to fly out the way she came in.

“I can understand why you feel like I betrayed you, double-timing you as Kara and Supergirl. But what I said before still stands. I am glad it is you with the kryptonite and not someone else. I know I can trust you to make the right decision. I hope that we can at least help each other, at least in saving Sam. When, and if, you are ready to talk to me, you know where to find me. Bye Lena”

The younger Luthor was a bit surprised that Kara did not put up a fight and tried to stay. She was going to need time to come to terms with what was discussed in her office today.

\----------  
After flying out of Lena's office, Kara flys home and meets Mynx.

“Ready to see who it plays out?”

“I am not sure. Can you just watch it on your own and see if she becomes an evil person and tries to take over the world? Or if one of us dies because of the consequences of her knowing I am Supergirl? If none of those things happens, I wanna stay here. Don’t tell me any details, just let me know if it works out”

With a snap of his fingers, he disappears leaving Kara to her thoughts. 

A lot has happened in the last couple of hours, she has seen and lived more things in a rather short amount of time than possibly any other living being. She knows she made a mistake when hiding half of herself from Lena, and in result, a big part of her life. Not telling her who she was, made it hard for Supergirl to work together with Lena, she did not tell her all the real reasons as to why the Super trusts the Luthor woman. Knowing everything that happened after they defeated Reign, what happened to Lex and how Lena reacted to all of it, she understands, that even though she made the mistake of waiting so long before revealing the biggest secret of her life to Lena, she made a choice and she has to live up to it, she has to let Lena know, that she is not the only one that needs to own the consequences of their actions and choices.  
Lena decided to not tell anyone she had Sam locked up in a cell, torturing her with the premise of trying to help. In the end, it only ended making it worse. 

Suddenly, Mynx reappeared in front of her looking somewhat conflicted. -I did as you asked, and none of you dies or become an evil dictator, but there is something else, this changes the outcome of the Crisis, you need to be careful with what you choose to do now-.

“Are you telling me that I might have just saved our friendship?” Kara asks excitedly.

“What I am saying, is exactly what you said you wanted to hear. Neither of you dies or becomes evil. I will not tell you more. But please, make sure you think this through for a moment. Everything you have lived until now, will change, you should know that messing with a timeline comes with consequences, are you ready for it?” Kara has not seen Mynx looking as serious as he does when he is done talking, making her feel a little uneasy. 

“Look, Mynx, I thought about it while you were gone. It is time for me to face the consequences of my actions as well as hold myself accountable for my mistakes. I will stay here, let this reality play out the way it will, and whatever comes, I will be ready. Thank you for everything you have done for me, you are free to go, just don’t cause any trouble, or I’ll find you”

With a poof, Kara is once again alone in her apartment, ready to relive her life. 

She decides that even with her promise to Lena to give her time, she needs to talk to her tomorrow. So she heads to the DEO to see what comes next in defeating Reign.


End file.
